Between Two Brothers Freshman Year
by FalonSakura
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been happily dating since Junior High. Now as they start High School things are bound to change. But, what will Kagome do when she finds herself being pulled towards the sophmore Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's gorgeous brother?


Between Two Brothers

Freshman Year

Chapter One

Enticement

"Kagome… wake up love." Whispered a voice.

"Five more minutes mom." Kagome mumbled as she turned away from the voice to snuggle into her blanket.

"There is no way in hell that I'm your mom Kagome!" Yelled a very male voice and then Kagome's warm blanket was gone.

The male stared down at his girlfriend in embarrassment, but lust as well.

His mouth watered as he looked at the white tank top that had ridden up to expose the underside of her breast and the tiny thong that hid her just barely from his gaze. He licked his lips as he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

Kagome rolled over slowly and stretched, however she froze when a low growl came to her ears. She finally opened her eyes to see Inuyasha with his eyes flashing from gold to red and back again. He was staring at her as if she was a feast.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as her body started reacting to his look.

"Good God Kagome!" that was it, her arousal was all he could take and his control snapped.

Kagome squealed when Inuyasha pounced on her as if she was a mouse and he a cat. She found him on top of her nearly naked body as he slowly touched her sides and moved up to touch the underside of her breasts that were exposed.

"Mmmm Inu." Kagome moaned out.

Inuyasha ripped her tank open down the middle and growled deep in his throat as her breasts were bared to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in shock. They had never gone this far before.

Inuyasha wasted no time at all in anything. He felt his woman's breasts in his hands and then he filled his mouth full of one and sucked hard on the light pink nipple. He was in heaven.

Kagome arched her back at his actions. She felt her core light on fire and wanted something she didn't even know about.

"Inu – YASHA!" Kagome moaned and screamed when Inuyasha spread her legs wide and started moving against her.

Kagome couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She could feel her thong completely soaked against her hot pussy and could feel Inuyasha against herself. However, she wanted more.

"More please Inu more." She moaned out as he switched breasts.

He didn't miss a beat. While he sucked her nipple for all it was worth, he undid his pants and pushed them along with his boxers down his legs and fought them off with the help of Kagome's legs.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed and moaned out as he felt her wet thong covered pussy against his exposed cock.

He growled loudly as he kissed her lips passionately. Then without any other thought he ripped her thong clear off of her pussy. He couldn't wait any longer to have her.

"Inu-baby please…" Kagome moaned and shivered as they slid against each other.

"It'll be okay Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he slid his cock inside of her pussy until he came to her maidenhood barrier.

"So tight…" Inuyasha growled out between clenched teeth.

He started sliding in and out but never passing the barrier, he wanted to break it when she orgasmed.

Kagome could feel herself tightening against Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what they were doing, but it felt too good and she didn't want to stop.

Finally Inuyasha didn't know how much more he could take. Her pussy was so damn tight and all he wanted to do was ram deep inside of her. But, he knew he had to let her cum first. He could feel his own orgasm coming though and tried to fight it off.

"Inuyasha OMG! I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself begin to cum on his cock still inside of her pussy.

Suddenly her alarm clock went off. It shocked them so much that they both came together.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed over her alarm as she cam hard.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha felt his cum soak her pussy even more, but he couldn't break her barrier due to the strong orgasm he was having.

"Shit!" Inuyasha breathed as they came down from their high.

He pulled out of her and smirked as he saw both of their cum dripping out of her pussy onto the sheets.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she finally got her body in control. She knew he didn't actually take her virginity and she was okay with that.

She felt a funny feeling, almost ticklish coming from her pussy and so she spread her legs wide, sat up a bit and looked. She saw cum coming from her and she touched her pussy lips slowly gathering some on her fingers.

At her own actions she moaned at the feeling of being touched. She put her fingers in her mouth and tasted Inuyasha and herself on her tongue.

"Mmmm good." She moaned at the sweet, but spicy taste.

Inuyasha stared at her fingers like he couldn't believe what she just did.

"Want to taste?" she asked seductively.

Inuyasha grinned at her before he got into a new position on the bed; his face was now aligned with her dripping pussy.

"Don't mind if I help myself." He wickedly said as he started lapping at her pussy lips. He found that he liked it very much and so he spread her pussy lips and licked deep inside.

Kagome felt that familiar fire in herself again and couldn't wait for her orgasm. She loved this feeling.

Suddenly the alarm went off again and they both glared at it.

"Fucking alarm." Kagome growled.

Inuyasha got up and went into her private bathroom.

Kagome followed him to see him washing his face and brushing his hair with her brush.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. She was horny now and wanted to get some from her boyfriend.

"It's the first day of high school sweetie. I want to look good, not like I just gave my girl the best orgasm she ever had." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome in a playful manner.

"Aw shit! I forgot about it." Kagome yelled as she started the shower and wasted no time in getting in and cleaning herself.

Inuyasha watched her and when he couldn't take it any more he went and pulled his boxers and pants back on. He couldn't believe what they did, but he enjoyed it and couldn't wait to do it again. They had been together for two years and never had sex. That was as far as they had ever been and he was happy and content in life for the moment.

He loved Kagome and wanted to mate her. His father though had made him promise to wait until after graduation. He planned to keep that promise and then she was all his.

Kagome changed into a short skirt and a t-shirt that hung tight on her upper body, but she didn't look slutty like other girls did. She looked pretty and hot. She slipped on flats to complete the look and left her hair down.

"Let's go Inu!" she called happily.


End file.
